Finding the Memories of Home
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: What if Sirius didn't die at the end of OotP? What if he was trasported somewhere else with most of his memory missing? Will he be able to get home and will his new freinds, Keith and Gared, help him? Not really sure about the genres. May get sad.


Well here I am with my first Harry Potter fic.

Summary: You now how in the OotP Sirius disappears behind the veil and everyone one assumes he's dead? What if he was just transported somewhere else and lost most of his memories? How would he get home and will Gared and Keith be able to help him?

Warnings: None really.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? Well I don't so there!

Notes

"Speech"

_Sirius's thoughts_

- - - Indicates Siri's POV beginning/ending

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Indicates dream/memory sequence beginning/ending

Chapter 1 Who am I?  
=======================================================================================  
Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on you can do better then that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock…It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind then fell back into place….  
=======================================================================================  
  
(Ville de la Lune)

We see two guys walking down the street talking. Both are tall and thin. One has straight black hair that hangs in a ponytail to just past his shoulders. The other has straight platinum blond hair that hangs in a ponytail to the middle of his back.

"The conventions in a couple a months you know. If you don't sign up now then you'll have to pay more for just one day then what you would for all five days if you signed up now. And…"

"I know that already. Sheesh! I'm going to register online tonight o.k.? Now chill. What do you think we should do this year Keith?"

"I think we should do Twin Signal! That was so cool! I can be Signal and you can be Pulse."

The black haired one thinks about it for a while. He dose this for long enough so that the blond, Keith, thinks he won't. Then the black haired one lets out a sigh.

"Fine. But only because this means I get to have his blades!"

Keith's eye's light up and he jumps around joyously before glomping the black haired guy.

"Thanks Gared. You're the best!"

"Yes I know now can you please un-glomp me?!"

Keith does so and proceeds too go on a long rant of all the things they will have to do for the costumes. As he rambles they continue walking. Then Gared sees something a little ways down in an alley.

"Hey Keith hold up I saw something that I want to check out."

"Huh?"

Gared just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along into the alley. Gared and Keith found themselves looking at a very pale and somewhat battered body that looked like it had seen better days. But this person was still alive because they could see the rise and fall of his chest. But judging by the way he way laying he had been dumped there from a bit of a height. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs at haphazard positions. Gared reached out to the man's shoulder too shake him but withdrew it quickly when he touched something slick and wet. He looked at his hand and found it covered in blood. It was Keith who noticed the sharp rock lying next to the man's shoulder. They tried to shake the mysterious man awake but it had no affect. So Keith used the nearby pay phone to call a hospital.

(Later at the hospital)

Keith and Gared (who had come with the man to the hospital) were listening to his diagnosis.

"We healed the cut on this shoulder and the ribs he had cracked but he isn't awake yet. Can I ask you two stay here and watch him? If he wakes up have him drink the spoonful of medicine on the bedside table." And with that the doctor left.

"Guess we're staying."

"Looks like it."

"So anyway we're both going to have to lengthen our hair when we go to the con."

"Yeah but we don't have to keep it long when we're not in costume. But I say that we should make it so you chibify when ever someone sneezes!"

"That would be so much fun! I'm so glad we can openly use magic at this con."

Gared opened his mouth to respond but was cut of by a groan. Both of them turned to look at the bed.

- - -

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ "Hey are you awake? We can't really tell with your eyes closed." _Who's that? I'm awake can't he tell? Wait he said that my eyes are closed._ He opened his eyes slowly and sat up then looked around. His gaze fell on two strangers. "Who are you?" The one with blond hair smiled. "I'm Keith and my friend is Gared. Who are you?" "I'm…" _Who am I? I…I don't…remember. I don't know who I am!_ "I don't know! I don't remember who I am!" The man clutched his head and looked on the each of s break down.

- - -

Gared called for a doctor while Keith made an attempt to calm the man down.

The doctor came as fast as he could. He saw the state that the man was in and turned to the Gared.

"We asked him his name and when he tried to answer he couldn't and said that he couldn't remember who he was." Was Gared's answer to the doctor's unspoken question.

The doctor nodded and walked over to the bed. "Sir I need to ask you some questions o.k.?"

"Sir I need to ask you some questions o.k.?" Asked the new stranger. _But judging by what he's wearing he's a doctor. I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer his questions_.

"Alright."

"What do you remember?"

- - -

_'What do I remember?' I remember general stuff but what I can't find are personal memories…what I remember…names…Remus Lupin and…Harry Potter…but who are they the names sound familiar and the first one…I can almost picture him._

"I can remember general things and…"

_Lupin. Why does that sound so comforting who is he and why can't I make out his face? I should know! I should…I_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I see a shadowed figure. He seems familiar. HE is sitting and smiling nervously. _"Hi. My name is Remus Lupin." _The place changes. It's a field. I hear laughing behind me and turn around. The shadowed figure is there. He's smiling and laughing. "_Siri what are you doing?"_ More laughing. The place changes again but the shadowed figure is still there _"Sirius I feel like something bad is going to happen._ The image starts to fade and the figure is moving away. _No! Wait why can't I see your face?! Please don't go! Remus!!! _It's gone. The image is gone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Someone's shaking me. They're saying something too._ The man opened his eye's to find that he was lying back on the bed and sweating.

"What happened?" he chocked out.

"You were thinking one minute and the next you collapsed on the bed. What happened? Did you remember something?" asked Keith.

"I remember two names and I can almost make out the face that goes with one of the names."

"What are the names?" inquired the doctor.

"The first one is Remus Lupin and the second is Harry Potter and…" he closed his eyes and trailed off.

All three were kinda staring at him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

That shadowed smiling face. _"Siri what are you doing … Sirius I'm worried…Siri…Sirius…"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

That name. The shadowed boy kept saying it. What was it? _It's…my. Sirius is my name._

Sirius's eyes snapped open.

"My name is…Sirius."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well there you go the first chapter. That was hard.

Ryo: Yes but you managed it.

Mei-chan: Is the nice dog man gowing to be o.k.?

:: Picks her up :: Of course he will Mei-chan. Don't worry about it.

Mei-chan: smiles O.k.! looks over her shoulder Whill you pwease weview the stowy.

Ryo:pets Mei-chan And if you plan to flame…

Hakkaru: …kyuu kweeyyu. (…make it intelligent.)


End file.
